The World of a King and the Grandfather of Magic
by Tenchi Malfoy
Summary: Harry finds a trinket that takes him and some friends on a new adventure where danger is around every corner. Can they learned to survive in a time that is not their own? Will they ever go back home? Who will they meet? But most of all, will they survive?
1. Leaving and Returning

**The World of a King and the Grandfather of Magic **

_**By Tenchi Malfoy**_

**Chapter 1: Leaving and Returning **

A malnourished boy with jet-black locks and beautiful bespectacled green eyes stood inconspicuously by a door obviously waiting for someone under the watchful eyes of his _family. _A tall long necked woman with a beefy man who had almost no neck at all and a young man that looked like a small whale stood glaring hatefully at the smaller boy.

The boy acted oblivious to the hateful glares he was receiving from his Aunt and Uncle and their whale of a son. He checked his watch once more and sighed heavily while tapping the face of it with a bony finger splotched with dirt from weeding the garden that morning. He turned away from the clock and turned toward his only living relatives with an impassive face. He looked at the people who had raised him, not well but still without them who knew where he would be.

He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and turned away from his relatives with a heavy heart. He would probably never see them again anyways the Order was coming to get him today. Dumbledore said that the now since Voldemort was alive by his blood that the blood wards could not save him from attack. Now he was waiting to be whisked away to Grimmauld place, the last place he wanted to be at the moment.

He could not stand being in the place that Sirius had hated so much. Sirius was dead now and he couldn't help but blame himself for his own stupidity. He once again shook his head it would not do him any good to dwell on the past and forget about the future. He came out of his thoughts as he heard a soft but firm knock at the door.

He took in a large breath before slowly but surely opening the large white door quietly as to not upset his relatives. In front of him stood a tall man with a small smile plastered on his face, he looked older then he looked by the wrinkles that adorned his face and the grey hair that sprouted from his head. Next to the man stood an older more grizzled looking man with an eye that swiveled in his head and was an electric blue. His face was scarred and part of his nose was missing but a creepy smile was upon his tanned face. Behind the two stood a taller yet skinnier man with long white hair and a matching beard, twinkling blue eyes on a wrinkled face stood out as the old man looked at his student of five years.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked the old man patiently as he gestured for the other two men to step aside.

"I am," spoke Harry shortly as he had lost almost all his respect toward the man who he considered put a hand into Sirius's death.

"Have all your stuff packed in your trunk I suppose?" asked the younger man gently.

"That I do Professor," answered Harry just as quietly. He gestured to the trunk lying on the ground off to the side.

"Well then we must be off Potter," said the other man gruffly as walked in the house as if he owned it. Harry's relatives were no doubt about to yell at the intruding man when they saw who it was and wisely closed their mouths.

"What are we traveling by sir?" asked Harry as he waved impassionedly goodbye to his relatives.

"A portkey which will activate in a minute or two so we must hurry," answered the old man as he pulled out a small pocket knife. Harry nodded absently as Moody and Remus came over and touched the knife with a single finger.

"One, two, three," said Dumbledore as he looked at his watch, Harry touched the portkey at the last second. He stiffened at the familiar tug behind his naval.

His eyes were closed tightly as his feet hit solid ground once more. He opened them slowly as he was engulfed in a hug by someone. He looked down into dark chocolate colored eyes and a bush of curly brown hair. He looked in front of him to see a large family of recognizable red heads. One by one they each came to give him a hug or a pat on the back.

"Good to see you Harry," said Hermione softly as she smiled softly at her best friend.

"Yah mate it's nice to see you," said Ron with a large lop-sided smile on his face pale freckly face.

"Nice to see you guys too but I think I need to have a bit of a lie down," Harry lied as he really wanted to see Sirius old room. His best friends nodded understandably as they gave him one last hug or in Ron's case a manly one armed hug.

Harry quietly excused himself as he walked up the creaking staircase. Harry climbed up the stairs until he reached the top where a lone door with a silver handle stood. He opened the door cautiously and just stood there for a moment looking at slightly messy room. Clothes lay scattered across the floor, the bed was not made and pieces of parchments were covering a large desk in the corner.

He walked in but stopped as he heard an indignant squawk from behind him. He slowly turned around to come face to face with two large dark eyes. He stepped back a bit and saw a large horse like animal with two large feathered wings protruding from the animals back.

"Buckbeak didn't see you there!" Harry exclaimed happily at the hippogriff who did not look amused. Harry looked around Buckbeaks' feet and noticed no food nor was water there. He nodded as he quickly left the room to get some much need food and a bowl of water for the impatient hippogriff. He came back quickly and gave the food and water over to the grateful looking hippogriff before looking around the room once more. He caught sight of a small fragile trinket lying in a small glass box.

He walked quickly over to the interesting looking object and grabbed the glass box which came right off. He looked but did not touch the item; it was small and black and looked like a metal ball with the face of a clock but oddly enough only had four numbers on it. A small inscription in another language that he could not identify was written through the middle of the metal.

Harry being curious grabbed the object and when nothing happened walked out of the door and down the stairs to the third floor to the room Ron was staying in. Harry opened the door without knocking and hurriedly shut it behind him. He looked up and was surprised to see Ron and Ginny playing a game of Wizard's Chess while Hermione read a book. But that was not what surprised him the most a short chubby boy with brown hair sat on the bed looking awkward while a girl with blonde hair and wide eyes read a magazine upside down.

"Luna Neville what the devil are you doing here?" Harry blurted out incuriously before he could stop himself. Neville jumped at being talked too while Luna ignored him all together. Hermione gave Harry a disapproving look as she put her book down and started to explain.

"Luna and Neville just a came just a minute ago Harry. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea as they were both at the Department of Mysteries with us and are therefore a target as well," said Hermione all in one breathe. Harry took a minute to take it all in before nodding his head thoughtfully.

"What do you have there Harry?" asked Ginny as she looked up from the game, which Ron had just checkmated her.

"Just a trinket I found in a room," he explained off-handedly as he went over and sat on the bed next to Ron.

"Well lets see it then," said Hermione impatiently as she and the other came over for a look.

"Don't look at it," said Luna suddenly in a mysterious voice as she caught sight of the trinket. But it was too late before she could look away; everyone was already staring at the small ball.

Suddenly the metal started glowing a blinding light but as they went to cover their eyes they went stiff. The words started pulsating just as brightly but in a dark black and then they all fell unconscious. If you were to look in the room at that moment you would see the young teenagers be engulfed into the bright white and black light and then in a blink of an eye you would see nothing. But unfortunately nobody saw and nobody came, nobody knew.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

AN: There finished the first chapter of my new story. I have had this story brewing in my head for awhile now and was finally ready to put it down on paper. Can't say much here don't want to spoil the story…..Hope you guys like because I think it will turn out to be quite good indeed. Please read and REVIEW!

Tenchi Malfoy


	2. Meeting and Greeting

**The World of a King and the Grandfather of Magic **

_**By Tenchi Malfoy**_

**Chapter 2: Meeting and Greeting**

Harry felt an ache in his lower back as he slowly sat up right. He tried to remember how he had ended up on the ground. He realized his hands felt wet and were burning; he opened his eyes slowly to see he was sitting on grass. His hands had been burning because the grass was wet and the blades were cutting him.

Harry quickly stood up immediately regretting doing so. His head was spinning and he felt nauseous, he felt himself fall backwards into something soft. He slowly looked behind him to see a fear stricken Ginny. It was then he chose to look around, Ron and Neville were slowly fluttering their eyes open off to his left. He looked over to his right when he heard a groan and saw Hermione and Luna sitting up dazed and confused.

He looked upon the landscape of hills and valleys of grass with trees spread out among them. Then it all came back to him, the trinket, showing his friends and then a blinding light that was neither dark no light. He pulled himself slowly out of Ginny's comforting arms and stood up a bit shakily at first before finding his head and asking the question they all wanted to know.

"Where in Merlin's name are we?" blurted out Harry incredulously as he waved his arms wildly about. It surprised him when it was not Hermione who answered but Luna.

"I told you not too look at that trinket but nobody listens to loony Luna," said Luna somewhat annoyed. Harry and Ron looked stupidly at Luna while Ginny looked murderous and Hermione and Neville looked confused.

"Never mind the trinket, we need to find out where we are!" exclaimed Hermione loudly as her face took on a sorrowful gaze.

"I'm hungry and there is nothing here but grass," said Ron as his stomach growled loudly. Harry would have laughed had the situation not been so serious, instead he sat down heavily.

"Ronald Weasley is that all you care about?" asked Hermione rhetorically as she pulled at her fuzzy man of hair. A huge argument broke out then with everyone yelling at anyone while Harry watched on dazed and confused.

"BE QUIET!" Harry yelled impatiently as he watched them all shut their mouths fiercely. "Now that we are done with are little fights," stated Harry with a smirk on his face when his friends blushed and avoided his gaze. "We need some ideas on how to get out of here," finished Harry quietly as everyone stood silent until Hermione raised her hand thoughtfully yet cautiously.

"Well I think we should just walk until we come upon someone or a town," Hermione said quietly as if her idea was below her.

"I think that is are only option seeing as we none of us know we were are or how he came to be here?" said Harry logically as he nodded his head followed by the rest of them.

"Well we best be off then," said Ginny in fake cheerfulness as she started skipping to lighten the mood. Harry cracked a smile as the other chuckled at Ginny's antics.

"Well which way do we go?" asked Ron as he looked around at his green surroundings. Everyone mimicked Ron until Hermione stuck a finger in the air to check the wind.

"What are you going to with that?" asked Ron dumbly as he laughed at his own joke.

"It a muggle thing Ron she is checking which way the wind is blowing," answered Harry when Hermione failed to answer.

"Why so the wind can sweep us off are feet?" Ron asked rhetorically but before Harry could answer Hermione gave a loud triumphant noise.

"We need to go this way," said Hermione as she pointed to the east where a forest lay looking dark but safe all the same.

"How do you know?" asked Neville curiously as he stood up off the ground from where he had been sitting.'

"Well in the muggle world, they say that people always live the same way the wind goes so in a storm they are safer," recited Hermione as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What muggles have came up with its genius I tell yah," said Ginny hysterically as she threw her hands up bitterly.

"Guys it is are only option unless you guys have something better?" Harry asked not really expecting an answer. Nobody moved, "That is what I thought, now lets move," ordered Harry as he gestured for them to stay together.

They moved toward the forest slowly and cautiously just in case something was lurking just beyond their sight. As they got to the edge of the forest, they all stopped and scanned quickly for any movement or sound. They heard none and they all took in a large breath before beginning their walk into darkness that wormed its way through their very souls.

"Hey look here a path maybe someone lives up here," said Neville hopefully as he pointed to below his feet where a faint but noticeable dirt trail was.

"Well let's follow the path then, it can do us no harm," said Ginny as she started walking down the thin path quickly followed by the others a bit more cautiously.

Harry watched as the trees got denser the farther they went and darker until they were holding onto one another so they wouldn't get lost. Harry suddenly stopped as he heard a small noise from his right.

"Guys stop I heard something," Harry whispered as to not alert whatever was in the forest with them of their presence. He strained his ears and heard it once more but he wasn't the only one and had to cover Neville's mouth to keep the boy from shouting.

"Alright on the count of three we all need to run," said Harry as he tried to keep the tremor from his voice. "If you squint your eyes a bit then you can see a small light coming from over there, so run towards the light," finished Harry as he felt more then saw the nods that his friends had made.

"One," he started softly. "Two," Harry said a bit louder. "Three RUN!" Harry yelled as he took off running toward the light.

Harry held onto the two hands that were cupped with his and kept on running. He didn't know which two were with him but he could here a loud crunch but as he stopped to look he felt a tug at his hand. He started running again and before he knew it he was in the light once more.

Harry looked up at whose hands he was still holding and saw Ginny and Neville both looking scared. He turned his head to see Luna and Hermione walk out hand in hand both looking scared out of their wits. He looked back at the opening to see a limping but healthy looking Ron come out of the forest. He held in laughter as he saw what was apparently the animal that had been trailing them, a small bunny lay on Ron's head. Ron had a grimace grazing his face as he took the small bunny of his head irritably.

"Well now that we got that over," said Ginny as she broke out in laughter at the situation.

"We should move on," finished Harry for Ginny as she was now on the floor clutching her stomach. Hermione let out a small chuckle while Luna smiled mysteriously and Neville just covered his mouth to try and cover-up his laughter, he failed.

"Ha ha laugh all you want," said Ron sarcastically as he walked over to the others the grimace still plastered on his face.

"Shh guys do you hear that?" asked Hermione as she strained her ears and could hear a faint sound of hooves. They all got quiet as they all tried to get a good sound of the noise.

"Wands out guys just in case," ordered Harry firmly as he pulled out his own. They all nodded and pulled their wands out and lifted them in a duel position. "Get in a two lines back to back so we can see who or what we are dealing with from all sides," Harry said logically as he got back to back with Ron, Hermione with Neville and Luna with Ginny.

They all stood there quietly as they listened for the sound once more. It was louder now and a few specks could be seen in the distance. They watched and listened for the people to see them cautiously with hope of finally finding out where they were. The men were on horses and were now close enough that Harry could get a good picture of what they looked like.

Seated on a white horse was an old man with a long white beard and long white hair. He had light blue eyes and looked fairly tall, a perplex look was on his face as he caught sight of the six teens. The man looked old but radiated power, just like Dumbledore.

The other man on a black stallion had a gold crown on his head under which was brown hair. The man had grey eyes sparkled with green and looked very muscular under his armor that he wore over his clothes. Both men were wearing what looked like overly large shirts with tight pants on and boots.

He looked to the last horse which was a dark brown with a cream mane. A woman sat on this one with long blonde hair another crown adorning her head. A long white dress flowed down her legs and onto the horse. A pale face and dark blue eyes with a small smile on her face was her only greeting. He shook his head to rid him of thoughts when the old man addressed him.

"Who are you younglings?" asked the man gently but cautiously but Harry caught they real question, where do you come from?

"We should be asking the same thing of you," snapped Ginny as she pointed her wand at the man who just looked amused.

"What are you to do with a small stick such as that," laughed the old man softly. Harry and the others didn't see what was so funny and remark so when they failed to laugh.

"Who are you?" asked the other man more firmly as he inspected the young people in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione back as she pointed her wand over at the younger man. The man seemed surprised at the question as well as the others.

"You do not know who we are?" asked the woman incredulously as she gestured to her and her companions.

"If we did then you think we would be asking you?" asked Ron sarcastically as he and the others moved their wands to the woman.

"Alright put your small pathetic sticks down and we shall tell you who we are," said the younger man as he and his companions jumped off their horses.

"Over my dead body," answered Harry as he watched the young man pull out a sword in annoyance.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry

"Petrificus Totalus!" exclaimed Ginny at the same time

"Expelliarmus!" screeched Luna.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Neville quietly.

"Accio sword," muttered Ron triumphantly.

"Reducto!" finished Hermione as she flicked her wand at the man's feet.

The result of all the curses was a knocked out man with out his sword which was now in Ron's hands, the man hung in the air and had scratches on his body from reducto and was stiff as a board from Ginny's curse. They all stepped back except Harry who went up to the man and muttered a few choice words.

"Enervate," Harry muttered and walked back to his friends who looked worried about the man but triumphant all the same. The man groaned before recognition passed over his young face at which he looked up at the younger teens who had put him in his current situations.

"Could you put me down?" asked the younger man softly as he noticed he was floating in the air. Hermione muttered inaudible words and with a swish of her wand the man plopped down on the ground.

"You are witches at such a young age?" asked the older man incredulously as he stared at the small people in front of him.

"And wizards," exclaimed Ron indignantly as he glared at the man who nodded thoughtfully.

"Now your names please?" asked Harry politely as he turned his eyes to the now standing man.

"I am King Arthur and this is Merlin my mage," answered the man as he watched for their reactions. One by one they all fell down in dead faints confusing the men and woman even more.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

AN: Well there you go….you now know who and where they are in time? I think it was kind of obvious who it was but nobody seemed to know…ah well hope you like and here is to my reviewers.

Never odd or Even: Glad you like it and now you know where they ended up and I hope you r not disappointed….thought it was quite obvious

Tobang: Thanks for reviewing hope I did not disappoint you with this chapter and now you know where they have gone…..Bye

Well guys thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this new chapter, my other story will not be updated for at least two days so sorry…Later

Tenchi Malfoy


	3. Revelations and Camelot

**The World of a King and the Grandfather of Magic **

_**By Tenchi Malfoy**_

**Chapter 3: Revelations and Camelot**

Lights were shining down onto his face making him groan with sleepiness. He sighed contently when a shadow past over his face. He thought about where he was and how he got there. Then he remembered the field, the forest, and the three people whose names he couldn't seem to remember.

There were two men and a woman on horses laughing at them and their wands. The younger man had said something to make them mad and they ended up throwing curses at him. The old man called them witches and hopped of his horse. Then they introduced them, Harry groaned with the new revelation, he had to talk to his friends.

He opened his eyes cautiously to see the old mans face in his own. He yelped and backed away from the man in a hurry. The man who claimed he was Merlin chuckled lightly and step back to give the young man some room.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?" yelled Harry making five groans come from behind him. He turned around to see his five friends slowly sitting up and rubbing their eyes. Their eyes proceeded to open and confused faces looked at his own and then at the men and woman before five more groans were heard.

"Well young man I was simply checking to make sure thee was okay," said the old mage softly. Harry glared at the man before going to help his friends off the hard and wet ground.

"So you always go and stick you face into others just to make sure they are okay?" asked Harry rhetorically. He nodded his head at the muttered thanks he got.

"Um…sir if you could excuse us for a second," said Hermione politely. The two men nodded hesitantly, Hermione smiled weakly before ushering the five away from hearing range of the men and woman.

"Hermione I must've heard wrong did they say Merlin and King Arthur?" muttered Neville hopefully with something akin to fear plaguing his voice.

"No you heard right Neville that is what they said," replied Hermione sadly as she shook her head with confusion.

"Leave that as it may, they are obviously lying," whispered Ginny full of rage at this joke. Hermione ignored Ginny and turned thoughtfully toward Harry.

"Harry what was that thing you showed us at Grimmauld?" asked Hermione curiously if not a bit accusingly.

"I dunno I found it in a cabinet in Sirius's old room," said Harry defensively as he halfheartedly glared at Hermione.

"Harry that thing could have been dangerous!" exclaimed Hermione. "Nevermind that thing whatever it was is dangerous!" she yelled at Harry as she hit him across the head.

"Hey that hurt!" yelled Harry indignantly as Ron laughed next to him. Ginny then hit him for being well him.

"What was that for?" asked Ron as he rubbed his head looking hurt at Ginny.

"For being stupid, there is nothing funny about are situation Ronald," replied Ginny with a glare. He glared back at the use of his full name but stopped at the stern look Hermione sent him.

"Lets get back on schedule, where are we?" asked Hermione worriedly as she took a look at the fields of grass and the forests of trees.

"Well isn't it obvious we have gone back in time," laughed Luna with a mysterious twinkle in her violet eyes. Silence reigned on between them before Ron laughed and everyone joined in.

"You know you are loony, back in time yah as if that could happen," laughed Ron as he shook his head at the silliness of the answer.

"Yah Fred and George must have a new prank and needed someone to test it on," said Ginny logically as she tried to convince herself just that.

"Yah I am sure that's it," added Hermione as she shook her head along with everyone. Silence grew before Neville cleared his throat and gestured over to the waiting men and woman.

They walked over silently and they all took in big breaths before picking up their wands they had dropped and pointing them at themselves. Whispered word that the others could not hear went around the group. Eyes shut tightly, hopeful expressions on their pale faces but as their eyes open and saw they were still there sadness plagued the air heavily.

"How about you children come with us to my home?" suggested the man named Arthur, King Arthur.

"How can we trust you?" asked Hermione solemnly as nobody dare answer the question.

"Well you can go with your instincts, if you are witches then you will know because your magic tells you so," answered Merlin honestly. Harry listened to the old man who reminded him of Dumbledore in a way and just by his voice he could tell no feel this man he could trust.

"Lets go guys for we have no other place to be," said Harry with an encouraging smile toward his friends who were less enthusiastic. The five friends knew they could trust Harry and nodded absently as they were lost in their own thoughts of confusion and sadness.

"Since ye have no horses I guess ye will have to walk," said the woman kindly as gracefully slid off her horse and started walking away.

"Who is she?" asked Ron curiously as he started walking slowly followed by the others.

"That is my wife Gwen," answered the King simply as they walked down a green hill abundant in flowers.

"So how far is this place?" asked Ginny as she walked along side Harry. The king did not answer this time but the mage named Merlin in an amused voice.

"So many questions younglings, how old are ye?" asked Merlin amusedly as a slight chuckle escaped his mouth.

"I will be sixteen shortly as will Neville," answered Harry politely wondering what day it was. Neville nodded alongside Harry, Merlin nodded and looked expectantly at the others.

"We are sixteen," answered Hermione pointing to her and Ron absently, still lost in her thoughts but polite enough to answer.

"Luna and I are fifteen," added Ginny as she sniffed indignantly. The others laughed wholeheartedly at Ginny who smiled sheepishly.

"That doesn't answer our question," said Ron hotly as he glared at the man who looked confused before nodding.

"Just over this next hill younglings," replied the man softly as he stared out at the beautiful horizon fondly. "So ye now are names, what may yours be?" asked the old Mage as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. Looks were shared and nods were made before Harry answered for them.

"My name is Harry," he said as he pointed to himself. "This is Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Luna," added Harry as he pointed to each of them in turn.

Merlin nodded his acceptance before looking over the horizon once more. They started climbing back over the hill in a comfortable silence. As they reached the top of the hill, they could see a vast village that looked like it was from the medieval ages.

A large castle stood in the middle with many turrets and towers. Smaller houses made from wood stood around the castle loyally and a market place that was filled with people resided there as well. A large stone fence stood majestically around the small kingdom and a mote went around the outer layers. Guards stood stiffly everywhere around the stone with impassive faces.

"What is this place?" asked Neville, his mouth agape with wonder. The men and woman chuckled but answered nonetheless.

"Welcome to my home," started the King proudly. "Welcome to Camelot!"

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

AN: Well that is it for now! Thanks to all of you who read but didn't review and I hope you like the new chapter! The story and plot is going to really start going and some answers will come out soon! Thanks to the person who did review!

Anave Lipid- Interesting name but thanks for reviewing and all! Glad you like the new chapter and hope this one was up to your standards and all! See you later I hope and make sure you have a good day!

Well I must be off guys and ADINW will be update in a few days as I said in my profile! Well bye!

Tenchi Malfoy


	4. Plans and Settling In

-1 **The World of a King and the Grandfather of Magic **

_**By Tenchi Malfoy**_

**Chapter 4: Plans and Settling In**

"Camelot," remarked Hermione loudly. " I read in a book once that Camelot was just a myth," said Hermione indignantly with her chin a little higher then normal. Merlin chuckled amusedly while Arthur looked hurt as he exchanged glances with Gwen.

"Ah dear but it is quite real, let us show you," replied the old mage with a soft but firm voice. He started walking once more toward the stone barrier that stood proudly in their way.

"How do we know you won't kill us as soon as we are out of sight!" cried Ron incredulously from behind Hermione. Harry just put his fingers to his temples and rubbed tiredly.

"Ah but he speaks the truth all you need to do is listen," remarked Luna in a dreamy voice, her eyes seemed distant as if she saw something the rest had failed to notice.

"Who are you to tell us so, your bloody loony is what you are!" yelled Ron as he glared at the indifferent Luna who just kept gazing heavily out on the horizon.

"That will not help us _Ronald_," said Ginny with an evil smirk as Ron's furious gaze shifted from Luna to her.

"Stop it both of you and lets see what Harry thinks," murmured Neville meekly at the raised voices. Everyone turned toward Harry who still had his eyes closed and was muttering to himself. Hermione was about to snap at him but he opened his eyes right before and smiled sheepishly at the glares he was receiving.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked timidly as he tried to keep the smile from reaching his face.

"They want to know what you think about staying at Camelot," answered Luna back to her usual self. Harry smiled thankfully at her before turning back to the others.

"I say we go, I mean what else have we got to lose," replied Harry with a raised eyebrow in a questioning manner. Although everyone got what he was trying to say, "Where else can we go, we don't know where the bloody hell we are!" Ginny nodded her acceptance, soon followed by Hermione and Neville, by then Ron had no choice but to accept. Harry smiled at them before turning toward the amused yet curious elders.

"Lead the way if you could," said Harry happily as he gestured toward the awaiting castle. The elders observed the six young adults before nodding and continued walking down the hill. The field was as green as they come and tulips and daisies lay sticking out from beneath the damp ground. The air smelled like rain was coming but oddly enough there were no rain clouds hovering in the sky.

They all walked in silence, nobody wanting nor needing to confirm each others suspicions. In their hearts they knew this was Camelot from the fairy tales they had listened to when they were little. It was the logic that kept interfering, plain and simple logic told them it could not be true and to stop being foolish. Impassive faces met two stony ones as they reached the draw bridge that lay next to the stone wall barring them entrance from the Kingdom.

"Hello Kenneth, Jonathan, how are you this fine day?" asked Arthur with a small smile on his kind face. The guards however did not smile but merely inclined their heads a bit toward Arthur who nodded.

The next moment passed in a blur, Harry was watching the guards one moment and the next all he felt was immense pain and could hear Ron yelling out something before a smack was heard. He heard a groan beside him and opened his eyes to see Ron laying on the floor with his eyes shut in pain and his hand over his ear protectively. Harry could fuzzily see droplets of blood appearing from beneath Ron's hand.

"Kenneth why did you do that?" asked Arthur angrily as his temper flared at his guards. The guards looked confusedly at Arthur before masking their faces once more and answering.

"Sir you signaled that these were assassins and they were holding you hostage," answered Jonathan proudly with Kenneth nodding his head stiffly next to him. Arthur's mouth dropped an inch and he stood there gaping from above Harry.

"When did I do that?" asked Arthur impatiently as Hermione helped him and Ron up carefully. Ron glared at the guards who seemed to have something akin to joyfulness sparkling in their eyes.

"When you said the code phrase," said Kenneth as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What code phrase?" muttered Arthur. "No, you know what never mind, these are our guests and you will treat them as such. Now let us in if you will," said the older man impatiently as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow tiredly. The two guards both nodded before yelling out a few orders loudly to a lookout box at the top of stone wall. The bridge was slowly lowered to the ground and the six got their first look of their new _home._

People were walking around chattering to their friends and children were playing while they laughed and giggled. Stores and houses filled the streets making the air even sweeter from the aromas of fruits and baking bread. In the middle stood a grand castle made out of the cleanest stone he had ever seen. Harry followed the elders over the bridge barely noticing his mouth was hanging open from bewilderment.

"Camelot is filled with a few hundred people," said Merlin softly as if answering their unasked question. "It was built a few years ago by magic, no easy task I assure you," added the old man with a chuckle. Gwen nodded beside him with a small smile as she walked beside her husband loyally.

"People come from miles away to build a house in Camelot," said Arthur as he led them toward the large castle. "The infirmary is located in the castle as well as the training facilities," continued Arthur as he nodded to the guards who were standing beside the large castle entrance.

"Yes if you follow me I will get Treaty to show you to your rooms," said Gwen as she started walking toward a room down a long corridor. At the end or the corridor was a single white door. Gwen open the door to reveal a set of winding stairs but she didn't walk up them. Instead she motioned for the teenagers to go ahead and so they each clambered on to the stairs. When they turned around Gwen was still at the bottom of the stairs with a small smile on her tan face.

"Treaty will be up to take you down for dinner," said Gwen as she gently closed the door with a murmured good day. When the door shut the stairs started to move like a muggle escalator and up they went without moving even once. Harry looked back when he heard a surprised giggle and laughed at Ginny who was sitting there on the step where she had fell onto her bottom. Ginny looked up when she heard a tender laugh and glared at Harry who smiled sheepishly and looked away.

"Well are you going to open the door or what?" asked Ron as Harry turned back around and noticed another door but this time it was black. Harry nodded and softly opened the door and walked inside followed by the others.

"Mediator," Harry heard Luna mutter with a excited tone in her voice. Harry ignored it though as he looked back toward the room.

They were in a common room of some sort by the looks of it, a fireplace stood in the middle of the room with a black colored couch sitting in front of its roaring flames. There were desks and chairs off to the corner of the room both were the darkest colored wood he had ever seen. A single book shelf stood by the fireplace with only a few books on its shelves. There was three doors that stood out by their bright white color and golden doorknobs.

"They don't trust us," muttered Luna to herself but it was quiet enough for the rest of the group to hear.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he held his hand up to Ron who was about to make a sarcastic remark. "Why wouldn't they trust us?" asked Harry sarcastically as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Listen Harry this is a mediator room," answered Luna in a almost cheerful voice. Hermione seemed to be in deep thought as her eyebrows came together in concentration.

"A mediator room, I think I remember reading about those," spoke Hermione suddenly as she stood up and started pacing around the room. "They were used for guests at ones house when the Lord or Lady did not give you their full trust," explained Hermione as she slowed down and brought out her wand and swished it around the room. "There is defiantly magic in this room but I cannot decipher what kind," muttered the brown haired girl as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"So what does this…mediator did you say?" asked Neville surprising them but they didn't say anything. At Hermione's nod Neville cleared his throat before completing his thought. "So what does the mediator room do for the owner of the place?" asked Neville, he was not quite getting what Hermione was trying to say.

"Well the book I read doesn't say much just that the room was used for keeping an eye out for the guests but the rooms were outlawed in the late 1800's," explained Hermione as she looked around suspiciously at the shadowed places in the room.

"So we are being spied upon!" yelled Ron, what if he was seen in the shower by the old people? He didn't want to think about such a fact, so he plopped himself down next to his best friend.

"Be quiet Ronald, while we are in this room we will not speak of such things," said Ginny as she glared at her brother who could be so dumb sometimes. Ron kept his mouth shut but returned the glare with a look that shown this conversation wasn't over.

"Alright let's go check out these rooms, stay together," suggested Harry with a glance around the room suspiciously before proceeding to open the door to the left.

Opening the door, Harry smiled at the normality of the room but kept his guard up, normal wasn't always good. The room held three beds with dark blue comforters and silver pillows. Matching silver curtains hung around the beds, plushy white carpet lay beneath their feet. The room wasn't very grand or large but it was nice enough to stay in comfortably.

"Well boys hurry up and let us go see our room," spoke an impatient red haired girl as she glared at the boys mockingly. The three boys shook their heads before walking back out through the door and closing it behind them.

"I want to open this one," said Hermione as she pushed her way through the huddled group. Patting her hair down nervously she opened the door and smiled at the homey colors.

Dark red comforters and golden pillows adorned the bed that was enclosed by odd white curtains. As the boys white carpet lay beneath their feet and nothing else was in the room. It still looked nice, especially cause the group were dearly missing their beds.

"So what now?" asked Neville as they came out of the room and seated themselves around or on the couch.

"Well that lady said to wait for some Treaty person for dinner but dinner won't be for awhile yet," remarked Hermione as she got up and sat down on the window sill in the common room.

"I meant what are we going to do," said Neville as he looked down once more sadly. Everyone didn't know what to say to that so one by one they each got up and went to their respective rooms to rest from their long day.

Harry laid down on his bed and quickly fell asleep from the days adventure. He dreamed of red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Waking up later from a loud noise that seemed to vibrate the whole room. Jumping out of his bed he grabbed his wand and looked around ready to attack the next thing that moved. Sure he was being a bit paranoid but he had good reason to be.

He was somewhere that he wasn't suppose to be, transported by a magical object of some kind. It wasn't like he could just walk back to Hogwarts either, he hadn't a clue as to where they were! All he could do was hope that it was either a practical joke or he was dreaming away still at Privet Drive.

"Did you guys here that?" Hermione yelled running in, followed by the other two girls. Ron and Neville had heard it too, both looked more startled then deer in the headlights of a moving car. Harry swung his legs over the bed and slid down to the floor in a hurry he ran out to the common room area.

"The Mistress has told Treaty to come and get the guests for dinner is served," a small voice said from behind the opened door, Harry moved it from next to the wall. There standing was a two foot tall creature, large green eyes and green skin, something familiar, a house-elf.

"It's just a house-elf," Ginny sighed, everybody visibly relaxed at the sight of the small creature.

"Hi Treaty, I'm Hermione," Hermione introduced herself offering her hand to the small elf, who shied away from it. "It's lovely to meet you."

"The guests must follow Treaty now for dinner is served," Treaty repeated walked towards the door that led to the staircase.

"Hermione, I think Treaty just doesn't like you," Ron muttered in a joking voice when the girl slowly took back her hand. Hermione smacked him in the head, he gave her a glare.

"Come on children, I'm bloody starving!" Ginny whined dragging one with each hand, they both pulled away but followed as they too were hungry.

"Keep our secrets safe within our own minds for bringing them out could bring problems of disastrous kinds," Luna spoke softly once they were all onto the staircase, everyone heard though and it wasn't a surprise when Ron made the first comment.

"What are you a poet or a seer now?" Ron asked sarcastically, the girl got on his nerves sometimes with all her oddities and whatnot.

"Listen I think Luna's right we need to keep our mouths shut, we don't want to end up in some ancient mental facility," Hermione put in, Neville and Ginny nodded their heads, Ron looked at Harry expectantly.

"They're right mate, let's keep our mouths shut at least for the moment," Harry agreed, the staircase had stopped minutes ago.

"For the count, I agreed with Harry not Luna," Ron muttered, that was his way of agreeing to the matter at hand.

"For the count I think you're a idiot," Ginny commented, making the group alight in laughter. They followed Treaty down the stairs and all the way to a double door entrance where she stopped them and went in alone.

"Everyone have their wands?" Harry asked, four nods met him, Neville was digging in his pockets. "Neville?"

"I must of left it somewhere," he muttered searching through his pockets frantically, Luna reached into her own pocket and out came another wand. "My wand!"

"It fell out of your pocket back at the hill, thought I would keep it safe for you till you needed it," the blonde girl explained with a smile. Neville smiled back, he was happy that he hadn't lost his wand, again.

"Announcing the guests of the evening," said Treaty in a loud voice, she then went on to state all of their names.

"Guess this is our cue," Harry said opening the door and leading the group into the spacious dining room. Men in armored suits, knights all gave them suspicious looks, the table was wooden and laden with lots of different platters of food, most that looked unfamiliar. Arthur sat to their left on one end of the table, Gwen to his left and Merlin was on his right. A particularly scarred man that reminded the six of old Mad Eye sat on the other end of the table.

"Knights of the Round Table I would like you to meet our guests," King Arthur said standing and flourishing his arm towards them. Nobody knew what to do, so in doubt smile. "Hurry now and sit young ones so we can feast."

Harry took the seat next to Merlin, Ron next to him, Neville next to Ron, Ginny took the seat next to Gwen, then Hermione and finally Luna. They all looked at the food with worried expressions, when everyone started to eat they went for the familiar looking stuff, bread and potatoes.

"So young ones tell thee where ye was heading when we bumped heads," Merlin said starting a conversation, Gwen and Arthur turn their own ears toward them to listen. Everyone looked up slowly from their food, not sure what to say.

"We haven't anywhere to stay and we were hoping to find a village of some kind that would allow us a few days of rest and provide us with an ample food supply," Hermione quickly thought up, she talked slowly though but the three seemed to accept the answer.

"So ye are witches like Merlin, what kind of magic do you practice?" Gwen asked gently as she ate her food.

"Not the dark arts if that's what you are asking!" Ron exclaimed indignantly, Harry put his head down on the table, they would be kicked out of here in no time.

"Dark arts, I'm sorry but I'm not familiar with that term care to explain?" Merlin asked intrigued by the outburst of the red headed man.

"He meant that are intentions are true and we only use our magic for good," Ginny quickly entered the conversation, seeing that nobody else would say anything.

"I see, so explain those sticks of yours what do they do?" asked Merlin changing the subject, everyone sighed something they could answer truthfully.

"They channel our magic through a magical core so we don't have to concentrate as much," Hermione explained, obviously the wand had yet to be invented in these times.

"Can you show us another bit of your kind of magic then?" Arthur asked, he rather liked seeing magic performed. Five heads looked toward Hermione, she knew the most spells and plus, they just didn't want to do it.

"Um sure we could," Hermione said slowly thinking of a spell that wouldn't make them think anything bad of them. "_Accio_ _water goblet." _ The water goblet came flying into her hand, she took a large drink, it wasn't water though, it was wine.

"Ye children are so young, who did you learn such magic from?" Merlin asked, after he and the royals gave Hermione a round of applause.

"Harry's grandfather taught us, Albus was a good man past away about a year ago," Ginny lied fighting to keep the smile off her face when Harry knocked over his own goblet, he quickly cleaned it up. "That's what led us here, been traveling by foot ever since."

"Its dangerous out there ye children shouldn't be out alone even with magic on your side," Gwen scolded gently sending them a disappointing nod, everyone just kept looking at their plates.

"That brings Arthur and I to our next discussion matter," Merlin interrupted Gwen in her mother instincts. "We would like to offer training."

"What kind of training?" Ron asked suspiciously, he wasn't going out and fighting for no one, he didn't need to be killed.

"Well you must of heard of Arthur's great knights!" A man exclaimed in his own knight armor. "Their the best in all of Britain!"

"Calm down my good man, they are just younglings. I thought we could set up a deal of some sort. If you help around the castle, using your magic of course, I can continue to provide lodging and food for you. If you like I can have someone train you men to be knights and the women can learn cooking, sewing and other house work," Arthur offered, Hermione looked like she was going to say something about the girls not being able to train with the boys but Ginny kicked her under the table.

"As well as lessons from me on my kind of magic but only if you teach me your word and stick kind," Merlin added, everyone looked lost for words. Learning magic from one of the best wizards that ever lived! Surely this was a dream or some crude joke.

"Well children, an answer would be necessary tonight," Arthur said wiping his mouth, more silence met him but finally the one brown haired one that never talked said something.

"We'll do it, won't we guys?" Neville said in a firm voice, slowly everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good then, now they we are all watered and fed, you may head back to your rooms. Training starts tomorrow, Florence the servant, will be up to awaken ye children at the proper time, sleep well younglings," Merlin instructed them, they all rose from the table and in the same order walked out of the room.

"Are you bloody mad Neville?" Ron asked once they were back on their way to the staircase. Neville looked up at Ron, who was much taller, his fearful eyes conveying the truth.

"Leave him alone Ron," Ginny said absently. "It isn't like you have somewhere to be. We're stranded until someone comes to find us."

Everyone was silent as the rest of the way. Ginny had just said what everyone had been thinking, their whole world had shattered in a few mere seconds. Now all they had was each other and if they couldn't learn to get along, things could turn out to be disastrous.


End file.
